


Back of the Classroom

by Dopecongrats



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecongrats/pseuds/Dopecongrats
Summary: This is a teacher x student AU.  Zoro is a teacher who unfortunately gets put with a class of bad behaved third years.  Sanji is one of his students who has his eye on that certain teacher, although both of these men have trouble expressing their actual feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Roronoa Zoro walks into the classroom, fully prepared for yet again another day from hell. Why must he of all people get assigned to such a class of bad students? He can barely keep them under control and it is downright exhausting.

“Good morning class,” he says to himself as everyone in the room is out of their seats talking among themselves. 

He walks over to his desk, which has all of his paperwork scattered everywhere with a big ‘stupid marimo’ written on it. 

_Yeah yeah I know._

He looks around the room, there's the group of guys on the right who are no doubt bragging about who they have claimed to have slept with. Not to mention how many times and all the fun details about it. Zoro often wonders if he can write a book about the obvious lies his poor ears are forced to hear every day. Zoro wasn't prude, he enjoyed the company of a lady for pleasure purposes, he just didn't ask to hear the nasty remarks from his students that are talking way too loud.

_How long has it even been for me?_

He didn't have much time for dealing with a relationship these days and there was this small part of him that felt lonely from time to time. Women were always just too much of a bother anyways. 

_“You're so boring, do you even know how to have fun?”_

_“Would it kill you to smile every once in awhile?!”_

_"I feel like you don't like me all that much, you always pick the bar over me.”_

Zoro had heard it all, he couldn't help that he had an independent personality. It's not that he didn't care about his past partners, it's just that he valued his alone time. He would just rather gather his own thoughts at the end of the day, filled with rowdy students and stuck up coworkers, to just relax. He didn't waste too much time thinking about it, he just figured a relationship wasn't one of his top priorities.

Moving on... to the group of yet more guys on the left who act like they own the place and do whatever they want. This group was the most hopeless, they all completely obeyed the leader of the pack. Zoro couldn't comprehend how the guy who just slept or ate the entire time became to be the leader. The guy was so dense, he even got this ridiculous tattoo of his name that he couldn't even spell the right way.

Now, where are all the girls in the class? They can be found almost at any time flocked around a certain blonde in the back of the classroom. Zoro always thought the blonde looked a little ridiculous with his hair that came down completely over one eye and those weird curly eyebrows. But the girls seem to like it he supposed. Sanji always came to class in a black suit smelling like cigarettes. Zoro also figured it was that “groomed cool guy” look that attracted them. Sanji always had a big stupid grin on his face when the ladies were around, clearly enjoying it all.

It was time to start class so he raises his voice, “quiet down and find your seats!” It took him three times and a threat of expulsion to get them all to listen.

He went on with the day not really caring if they even paid attention, he didn't expect them to. 

Finally, the seemingly endless day ended, everyone rushed out and Zoro let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his face with his hands. 

_Oh!_

The days are always so crazy that he still gets surprised to see the one student who is always still there after class. 

“I'm not going to stay long today Sanji, so be prepared to leave soon.”

“Ah that's too bad.”

He didn't know why Sanji stayed after class every day, they never talked when it's just the two of them there. He wouldn't be surprised if Sanji had some weird complicated situation at home, all the students seemed to have family issues. Sanji is always so talkative and loud during the day, being surrounded by the girls, but totally shuts down when they are gone. Every day a girl asks Sanji to walk home with them and every day, Sanji turns them down. Just another thing that Zoro couldn't comprehend.

About two hours later, Zoro was ready to go home, have those beers waiting for him in the fridge and mentally prepare for the next day. He looks up, startled yet again to see the blonde in the back of the classroom slumped over his desk fast asleep. Sanji is so quiet that it is just so easy to forget about him. 

_Geez what a pain._

Zoro gathers his things and goes to wake the sleeping blonde, noticing a big pool of drool gathering on the desk. 

“Oi, wake up, time to go, but clean this up first” Zoro says as he shakes the blonde's shoulder. 

Sanji’s eyes fly open, and out of reflex, swings his arm at the object on his shoulder as hard as he can. As if in slow motion, Zoro sees the arm coming and quickly leans backwards to dodge it. The last thing he saw was Sanji, mouth agape reaching towards him before feeling the impact of the cool hard floor on his back.

...

_Ouuuccchhh._ Zoro grabs his head in pain, slowly regaining consciousness as he takes in his surroundings.

He saw… trees, he felt a cool breeze with the smell of tobacco, okay he was outside. He was laying down on something hard, but his head, although in pain, was on a softer surface. He didn't necessarily feel cold even though it was dark outside and autumn had started. 

As his vision finally became clear again, he went to turn over onto his back only to be met with a grey eye and curly eyebrow looking right back at him. Too much in pain to make any sudden movements, he just stared at that eye trying not to hurt his head any more with all the questions popping up. 

Sanji breaks the silence, “Seems like you're finally awake.”

“Hnnnn what happened and why?” was all Zoro could manage, he didn't know how to feel yet, he was still taking it all in.

Taking a hit of his cigarette, Sanji exhaled, then started his idea of an explanation, “you suddenly woke me up and I reflexively thought you were attacking me, I didn't think you would be so weak to be knocked out after just hitting the floor.” Sanji then stopped to take yet another hit of that cigarette. Zoro was starting to get pissed, but wanted to hear the rest of the stupid story so he kept quiet.

“Since it was so late and we were the only ones left in school, you were out cold and I wanted a smoke, I carried you outside and laid you on this bench. You were still unconscious for a while and my legs were cold so I figured the least you could do was help me out with that,” Sanji then stopped and continued smoking, content with that explanation. 

_Ah that was it? Not even an apology?_

Zoro sighed, then began, “the explanation could have been better but alright, it's getting late, we should head home and put out the cigarette, you are too young for that.”

“I'm a full fledged adult, marimo” Sanji retorted.

_Would it kill him to call me by my name?_

“Even though you are a third year, I can't support it, anyways I'll walk you home since it's dark out now.”

“I'm not some damn girl that needs looking after.”

“Okay, okay. I will see you tomorrow then.” 

Zoro didn't feel the need to thank him considering it was all Sanji’s fault anyways. Zoro stood up, watching a large black object fall to the ground. 

_Sanji’s jacket?_

Zoro was at a loss of what to say to the nice gesture, Sanji always has this damn attitude towards him so it was kind of awkward. He opted not to talk about it but did pick up the jacket, reaching it out towards Sanji to return it. If it wasn't so dark maybe he would have noticed that light blush over Sanji’s cheeks. 

They then parted ways, Zoro’s head still a mess, thinking it was probably a good idea to stop by the hospital to get checked and not think about why he ended up sleeping on Sanji’s lap. 

_Why did this day end up being such a pain._


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro was downright miserable the next day after the incident. He didn't get to enjoy any part of his night, his head hurt the entire time and he barely got an hour of sleep. If he only had a class of normal students to teach, then maybe he could have a little hope for the day. 

He made it to the school hoping he didn't look too bad and really looking forward to the weekend starting tomorrow.

_Just one more day to get through and I can finally relax._

The day dragged on, not much different than any other. Although, he did notice the lack of presence of a certain blonde with curly eyebrows.

_That's too bad, I had more questions about yesterday._

Not that he expected Sanji to actually answer them properly.

The school day finally came to an end and all the students rushed out, excited about the weekend that just started. Zoro stayed behind like usual, to finish up his work as quick as possible. He found himself continuously checking that seat in the back of the room that was strangely empty today. It felt off not seeing him there, almost lonely. He decided not to dwell on it too much, he will see him again in a couple days.

A couple hours later and Zoro was all caught up with his work. Finally free, he decided to go home and then go out to the bar for a few drinks.

A few drinks turned into a handful of drinks and Zoro was feeling it pretty good by now.

“I hope you can walk back home from here Roronoa, you've had more than usual today.” The bartender felt the need to point out. 

“Huh, that's not like you to care about someone so much, old man Rayleigh.” Zoro somewhat slurred with a big stupid grin on his face.

Rayleigh chuckled, “someone has to point it out, you looked like shit when you got here, that lack of sleep surely got you drunk faster.”

Zoro just clicked his tongue and looked away. The old man was right, but he was really looking forward to these drinks.

About an hour later and Zoro was at his limit, he felt like he would pass out any minute, but he should probably get home first. Rayleigh offered to call him a cab, but really he didn't live THAT far away.

_Ah. This night breeze feels so good right now._

Zoro’s feet just kept going as he was lost in thought, taking deep breaths of that cool autumn air...

Thinking he had been walking for quite a while, he finally came back to reality and stopped. Taking a moment to look around, he realized that nothing looked familiar.

_Huh…?_

_Shit._

“Damn, where am I?” He said out loud.

Well, he didn't think he could be that far from home… But it was late, he was drunk and so very tired. After not much thought or care, he decided to just keep walking forward down this unfamiliar street.

_Shit I just want to lay down. Just for a minute._

He reached a bench and sat down, as he was dozing off, his thoughts went back to a certain blonde's warm jacket and how he wished he had that right about now.

“Oi”

“OI…”

“OI WAKE UP STUPID MARIMO”

_Ugh what? No go away, let me sleep._

“It is the middle of the night, you are in a T-shirt outside, sleeping on a bench, do you want to catch a cold?! Why are you even here?! What a pain.”

_Why is this guy still talking, so annoying._

Zoro couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he was enjoying a nice sleep. Attempting to roll away from the loud noise, he felt hands on his shoulders holding him up. 

“Come on marimo, I'm going to lift you up and you can come with me, but you are heavy so I'm going to need some help here.”

_Go away already._

His head was spinning at this point, he wanted sleep, but something was keeping him from that, and now he was just feeling downright sick. Managing to open his eyes just a little bit, for the second time, the last thing he saw was a face with blonde hair and a curly eyebrow attached looking right at him. Except this time, there was three of those heads all spinning around practically trying to make him want to throw up.

...

Unfortunately yet again, he woke up with a killer headache. He had no idea why this awful situation kept happening to him and it was really pissing him off.

Still laying down on his back, struggling to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was comfortable and warm.

_A bed, and blankets, something on my head?_

He reached up and felt a cool towel placed on his forehead.

_Huh._

Sitting up, he slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. He had no idea where he was, it was still dark outside, but he supposed he was in good hands. He looked around the simple, small room, trying not to rack his brain with questions.

That was when he saw the door slowly open with a blonde man he was all too familiar with, walking through carrying a tray of food.

_So that's how it is._

Sanji moved closer to hand him the bowl of food.

“Just sit there and eat this, you probably don't feel like eating, but considering you emptied your stomach all over yourself a few hours ago, I insist you eat this soup. Also, cooking is a hobby of mine so it's going to be damn good. Don't waste any or that will piss me off.” Sanji said as he gave his target the meal and turned around to leave.

“Wait.” Zoro practically shouted. He was having such bad luck with everything these days, he at least wanted some answers.

“Where am I?”

“My apartment.”

“Why…”

“Because you were obviously lost, drunk and needed help, I always figured you were one who could actually handle your alcohol well, suppose that's not the case.”

_I feel too shitty to deal with this right now._

Zoro didn't reply, he took a couple sips of soup before sleepiness took over yet again. He slowly laid back down closing his eyes. Even though he still felt drunk and sick, this sure beat a random hard bench in the cold. As he was drifting to sleep, he felt something cool back on his forehead and the hands lightly massaging his head felt oh so good.

“You had me worried, damn marimo.”

Zoro barely heard it, but he managed a light grunt in response.

...

Morning came and Zoro turned over to his side to adjust, instinctively grabbing the thing in from of him. Still half asleep, he pulled the object close, wrapping his arm and leg around it. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly on the top of the object. It was soft and smelled oh so good.

Zoro was in the middle of a nice dream, kissing a pretty lady, hands caressing her back slowly. This was just what he needed, he didn't want to wait any longer. He grabs her firmly by the hips and grinds hard.

_“Ahhhhh!”_

_Huh?_

Zoro’s eyes shoot wide open to the sound of the male moan he swore he heard. The site in front of him wasn't what he expected in the least. 

There was a terrified blonde, face completely red and panting, right in front of his face. Zoro slowly gazed down, and as he figured, his big strong hands were firmly gripping the hips of that terrified blonde. As he realized his worst fears were coming true, he dared to gaze even lower. Zoro’s clothed hard member was being met with yet another clothed hard member. He shifted his eyes back up to meet the face of the person he had been grinding on. Sanji looked like a deer in headlights, and after a long pause, he swiftly stood up, racing towards the door. Sanji didn't want to stick around for the anger that was sure to fall upon Zoro.

“Oi wait! Sanji!”

“Don’t go raping people in your sleep!!! Damn marimo!” After that, Sanji was gone.

"Raping? What?" Zoro said to himself.

Zoro supposed he should get ready to head out himself, he had a hangover to nurse and a lot of things to think about. He remembered he had orders to finish his food, he slowly ate the soup, thinking of the best way to apologize to the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro was now walking around outside attempting to get home. After he had ate all of his soup, he found his clothes completely washed sitting on a nearby chair. He figured he had thrown up on them and the blonde lent him some of his own clothes to wear in the meantime.

He didn't know what to think of everything at this point, all he really wanted was to have a proper conversation with Sanji. The blonde had taken care of him twice now, so he felt the need to thank him. There was also a need to apologize for that awkward sexual encounter. It wasn't that he worried about Sanji telling anyone, but he knew it was completely inappropriate to have laid his hands on one of his students.

There's the other issue… Being with another man had never crossed Zoro’s mind before. But now that such a thing had happened, he was thinking long and hard about it.

_I didn't HATE it… I guess. He has a decent face. His hips were slender, almost like a woman's._

Maybe, just maybe if it wasn't his student, with his mind still hazy, he would have went through with it. That was a confusing thought.

_If I knew it was a guy from the start, could I do it?_

Lost in thought again, Zoro came back to reality, stopped walking and took in his surroundings. He was right in front of the apartment that he had remembered leaving a couple hours ago. Realizing he was lost again, and his phone completely out of battery, he walked up to that door and knocked. He figured the blonde would be cooled off and home again by now.

No answer.

Zoro let out a big sigh and supposed he could ask the neighbors, he turned around only to see Sanji walking towards said apartment, arms linked with a very beautiful girl. Brown eyes, long orange hair, thin, killer smile, she was what any guy would want to have by his side. And for the first time that Zoro has seen, Sanji actually looked happy. He had a huge smile, laughing as they walked, eyes basically hearts.

_It's better this way anyways._

Realizing that he was staring, Zoro pulled himself together and casually walked toward the couple.

Sanji finally realized there was a man with strange green hair, that he was sure was long gone by now, approaching him. Taken aback, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

“Zoro sensei…?”

“Who is this? Your friend?” The girl chimed in. 

_!!! So he IS capable of calling me by my name. Must be because that girl is here._

“Mind telling me which way the train station is? Oh and about last night, thank you for letting me stay…”

“YES no problem!” Sanji completely interrupted. He then turned to the girl whose jaw was just about on the ground.

“Nami dear, if you'll excuse us for a moment…”

“Yeah sure Sanji, don't make me wait too long!” The girl called Nami laughed, and went ahead towards Sanji’s door.

“Don't tell me you spent two whole hours walking around here lost…” Sanji started.

“Well I was drunk last night and have no idea where I am.”

“Also watch what you say in front of the lady, now I have to explain to her the whole story or she won't stop bothering me about it, what a pain.”

Zoro was never one to say the right things at the right time. He was also rather surprised at how calm Sanji seemed right now, it was rather nice talking and not yelling.

“Sorry about that, also sorry about last night and uhhhh this morning..”

“No need to apologize any more than that.” Sanji spoke up, interrupting again.

Zoro cleared his throat at the awkward conversation.

“Well, I see you are busy so if you can just tell me which way to head out, I will get going.”

He wanted to stay and talk more but he knew Sanji had company for the day. Sanji proceeded to take out a cigarette, Zoro waiting on a response.

“She is a long time friend, and will be just that. You can catch the train station if you head down that road there, take a left and follow the signs. I will write this down because I don't trust you to remember this. Also, here is my phone number in case you somehow get lost again, which will mostly likely happen. You stumbled into my neighborhood last night and I was lucky to find you, but if you ever feel the need to drink yourself into oblivion again, just call me.”

“Oh, well okay, thanks. I will see you in class, I won't trouble you again.”

“I wasn't troubled by any of it..” Sanji said softly, and feeling his face heat up, quickly looked away.

Zoro just stared for the moment, it was confusing when Sanji was mean but nice at the same time.

“That soup was good, you should look into being a cook for the future.”

“Yeah that's the plan.”

“Oh I see. Well good then.”

“I can make you something again some time. See ya!” Sanji put out his cigarette and walked away to his door.

Zoro watched him walk away and then proceeded to follow the directions. Finally making it home, he was very much looking forward to a long hot bath.

All washed and settled into the steaming hot bath, he took this time to think about the current events involving his student.

_This has strangely gone too far. And that girl is way too cute to be just a friend._

He decided to just let things turn back to normal.

…

Meanwhile, over at Sanji’s apartment… 

“That was him, right?!?!” Nami immediately asked as Sanji entered.

“Yeah…” Sanji glanced at the ground, not wanting to have this awkward situation.

“Well that's not what I expected, but his arms were so muscular, I bet he has an awesome body!”

“Oh he does.”

Sanji immediately regretted letting that slip out.

Nami’s eyes grew wide, “WHAT?!?!”

“Well I happened to run into him last night, he was drunk and threw up all over himself, I had to carry him back here and change his clothes. It smelled disgusting but was worth it, I got to see his naked body and it was better than I expected.”

“Oh god please don't tell me you did anything to him while he was unconscious!”

“What! No!!! I would never. Anyways, get the things you left and leave.”

“Awww but I wanted to hear more of the story.” Nami pouted. 

“There is no more, that is all. See you another time, Nami dear.”

They said their goodbyes and Nami left, Sanji was finally all alone. He didn't want to tell her too much of the events, he wanted to keep the best part to himself. He ran a hot bath for himself and went over all of said events in his mind.

He thought of Zoro’s perfectly muscular body, he had stolen a touch of those hard abs that had unexpectedly soft skin. Those big, firm thighs, you could literally see the muscles. He could always tell the marimo had a nice body but he didn't expect it to be THIS nice. Sanji had abs of his own, but looked scrawny compared to Zoro.

Not wanting to be too weird, he had held himself back from peeking at Zoro’s most exciting parts, which a part of him regrets. Nonetheless, he was rewarded for not looking when morning came and Sanji was grabbed firmly by the hips and right after, felt something big and hard pressing against his own member.

Sanji worked himself up thinking about it and decided to relieve himself. He thought of ways Zoro would take him with that perfect model body, touching him all over. Stroking faster and faster, what brought him to the edge was picturing Zoro's face in complete ecstasy, looking down at his own face, starting to lose that rhythm of his thrusts as he gets closer to his climax. It wasn't long before Sanji came, into the bath, now somewhat regretting that also.

He finally cleaned up and got ready for bed, remembering he actually gave the moss head his number.

_Ugh Zoro get it through your thick head already._

Sanji didn't know what to do, he just took every day as it came. Figuring Zoro was straight, he always figured he could stay satisfied by staying after class, having some “alone” time with him. But Sanji was always too nervous to actually say or do anything. He has to handle this carefully, Zoro is his teacher after all. Considering all of the events though, Sanji finds himself a little more greedy now and expects just a little more from that moss head.

_What can I do to get through to you without scaring you away?_


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend came to an end, the rest of it rather uneventful. Zoro got to class and was happy to see the blonde there in the back, with all the girls like normal. The day went by again like usual, and he now he was alone with Sanji yet again.

_This is the normal routine, but feels kind of awkward this time._

Zoro got right to work, although this time, he would catch himself periodically glancing up only to make awkward eye contact with that blonde across the room.

_Is he always constantly staring at me like this? Does he want something?_

It was hard to concentrate when there was someone staring at you, but he tried his best to get back to work. A couple hours passed and he gathered his things to leave. Sanji suddenly stood up and walked over to Zoro’s desk.

“I will be making pasta tonight.”

Before Zoro knew it, not having an immediate response, he watched Sanji walk out of the classroom.

_What was that about?_

He shrugged it off and went home.

The entire week went on with Sanji randomly telling him before leaving, what he was making for dinner that night. Zoro didn't get it, but was glad it was the weekend again, he was planning on visiting the bar. But this time, well rested, fully ready to take on those drinks.

…

“Old man, I need another one.”

“Sure thing Roronoa, I heard you got lost on your way out last time, I hope you have a better plan this time around.”

Zoro clicked his tongue, “I had it all under control.”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.”

Zoro continued to drink his beer while Rayleigh helped other customers. Weekends were always busy obviously, but Zoro usually kept to himself. He had a couple friends who he would talk to when they were around, and the occasional time he would take a woman home. He was getting pent up, but didn't want to deal with a lady complaining about not getting enough attention afterwards.

_Why can't it just be easy?_

Just as that thought left him, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see a familiar red head.

“Why hello there handsome, I can't believe I'm running into you again!”

A little taken aback, Zoro remembers this is that girl that was with Sanji last weekend. How lucky he was to see such a beautiful lady again.

“Oh hello, what what your name again? You know Sanji, right?”

“It's Nami, and yes, Sanji is a very good friend of mine, mind if I sit here?” She gestured to the seat next to him.

“Sure, wait how old are you?”

“Old enough,” she said laughing.

They surprisingly got along easily and ended up talking for most of the night. Zoro had learned that Nami and Sanji grew up together, along with a few other people he couldn't remember the names of. The more talking that was done, the more drinks that were had. Both being decently drunk at this point, they talked about their lives, their dreams, their likes and dislikes and most importantly, Sanji.

“I've been wondering, why aren't you dating the cook?” Zoro was able to ask bolder questions in his current state.

Nami started laughing unnecessarily hard, “hmmmm now that's a secret.”

“I don't get it, he seems so happy around you and you are gorgeous, who cares about childhood friends?!”

“Sanji is gay.”

Zoro dropped his beer, spilling it all over the bar top.

“Huh?!?!?”

“Come on, everyone knows that.”

_No way._

A hundred thoughts came rushing through his head at once. Certain things were making sense now, yet he was still completely confused at the same time.

Nami felt the need to change the subject given his reaction, “hey, it's getting late, why don't we clean this up and get out of here, maybe to your place?”

Zoro felt a small, soft hand move up his thigh.

_What, this is all too much to process right now. One of my students is gay, and this beautiful woman wants to go home with me..._

Finally deciding to just go along with the statement and gesture, he took his phone out. He knew just who to call.

…

Over at Sanji’s apartment…

The blonde was frustrated, his plan just falling into shambles. He was getting nowhere with his love life, this was how it always turned out. That was when his phone rang, he looked down at the unknown number and froze.

_Could it be? It is the weekend and it is late…_

“Hello?”

“Sanji! Hey, um I've had a little too much to drink, mind giving me a lift home?”

Sanji's face lit up.

_I can't believe he actually called me! This could be my chance!_

“Sure, I will be right there.” Sanji hung up, made sure he still looked good real quick and then head out, beyond excited to see that moss head.

…

When he got there, not only was he greeted by the one who he was waiting for, but also one who he least expected.

“N-Nami dear?”

“Sanji! Look who I found! Isn't he cute?!” She had her arm playfully linked with Zoro’s. 

Ignoring the drunken banter, he looked at Zoro who finally spoke up, “hey, thanks for picking us up, appreciate it.”

Sanji’s thoughts settled down and now he was left irritated by this situation. He knew they were too drunk to actually communicate properly with.

“Alright, come on you two.” He figured he would just get it over with.

_Why is Nami with Zoro? You're not telling me they are going to the same house, right?! Is this a joke?_

The car ride to Zoro’s house was weird. Nami and Zoro sat in the back, basically flirting the whole time. Sanji grit his teeth, gripping the steering wheel tight with anger, trying to let them get away with the drunk excuse.

_She knows I like him. Why, Nami?_

They finally arrived at Zoro’s house, Sanji was ready to hear Nami’s side of the story when they would be alone. Zoro reached up from the backseat, putting his hand on Sanji’s shoulder firmly, thanking him for the ride. That happy moment was quickly ruined as he noticed Nami opening her door to also get out.

_No way. Wait, maybe she is getting in the front seat?_

Totally stressed out, Sanji lit up a cigarette, watching the events unfold from the driver's seat. Zoro stumbled slightly to his house door, Nami right behind him.

_No._

Zoro opened his door and proceeded to walk in, followed by the orange haired girl.

_No._

Sanji’s so called friend slowly closed the door.

_This is not happening._

Fully aware he had a short temper, Sanji was extremely angry right now. His crush was being taken away right before his eyes by one of his best friends and he couldn’t just sit there and accept it. He finished his cigarette, walked up to the door and started banging it with his fist. Zoro opened it up, chest completely bare.

“Huh? You're still here?”

Sanji saw red.

It wasn't that Zoro was straight, he knew that, but that marimo HAD to know he liked him, it was so obvious. How could he take his best friend home right in front of him, completely disregarding his feelings? Sanji couldn't let this slide, he was too angry, he was too hurt.

Those feelings took over completely and before he knew it, Sanji’s foot was connecting with Zoro’s face.

“Oh my god Sanji what the hell?!?!” Nami was heard shouting.

Sanji glared at Nami and she shut her mouth and stayed put.

The kick knocked Zoro down on the floor, head spinning but still conscious. Sanji knelt down, face to face with Zoro. He grabbed Zoro’s face, each hand on a cheek, forcing Zoro to look into his eyes.

“You stupid marimo,” Sanji said softly. He leaned his face closer and closer to Zoro’s at an extremely slow pace. Sanji watched intently, Zoro’s eyes lower to focus on Sanji's approaching lips. Sanji was so close at this point, he could feel Zoro’s breath on his own lips. Sanji then stopped, chuckled and backed away.

He stood up quickly, “you two have fun!”

Sanji turned his back and walked to his car, waving to the two he was leaving behind.

_It's not supposed to be like this._

Sanji, still fuming, made it back home, laid down and lit up another cigarette. He was a grown ass man, there was no way he was going to cry. 

…

Back at Zoro’s house.

Maybe it was that Zoro was getting used to getting these head injuries that he was able to stay awake this time. He stood up and walked over to Nami.

“Do you understand now?” Nami broke the awkward silence.

“Yeah, I think I get it this time.”

“Sanji doesn't have much confidence, but when he sets his mind on something, he will do whatever he can to see it to the end. It was a fun night, you should get some rest, I will call a cab.”

Zoro nodded and went into his room, sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He was processing how much he must have hurt the blonde’s feelings. The thought of how he was fully prepared for those lips to meet his own was crossing his mind as well.

_Okay I have to talk to him for good this time. I will after school hours, in a couple days._


	5. Chapter 5

A new school week began yet again, and Zoro had his mind completely set on having a nice long conversation with the blonde. If only that blonde were there.

_Okay this is understandable, I must have really pissed him off._

Marking Sanji down as absent, he went on with the day and before he knew it, he was laying down for bed.

...

The next day arrived and Zoro found himself marking down Sanji as absent again.

In the blink of an eye, it was the last day of the school week, and he still had not seen that blonde. None of his students had good attendance records, but a whole week is going to hurt. Genuinely worried about Sanji’s absence, as a teacher, and as some weird kind of after school friend, he decided to take action.

Lunch time came around, he decided to try to call Sanji’s phone. It rang and rang until finally going to voicemail. During the seemingly short lunch period, Zoro realised he had called five times, yet no answer.

He was actually starting to worry at this point. 

_Sanji skipped a whole week of class and won't answer his phone… What if something happened to him?_

Worst case scenario scenes kept popping up in Zoro's head. Then it hit him, he totally didn't remember where Sanji lives. He would have to get the address from his school papers, but actually getting there was the hardest part. He figured he would see if his students had any general direction. Zoro was well aware that he has a terrible sense of direction, which was why he always tried to stay mostly in one area.

Class was starting again and Zoro spoke up to see if any of the kids knew the area.

“Sanji hasn't been here lately, does anyone know where he might be?”

No one said anything.

“Okay, does anyone know where he lives?”

One of his students kicked the seat in front of him, waking the guy that was always sleeping.

“Oi wake up Ace, you know where Sanji lives.”

“Huh?” Ace just stared, annoyed that he was being woken up.

Zoro spoke up again, “Ace, could you tell me the general area where Sanji lives?”

“Ahh yeah, my younger brother hangs out with him sometimes.”

Ace gave Zoro some simple directions which he wrote down so he wouldn't forget.

_Good, I will go there after class and get this all settled._

…

A long day of class came to an end, and as soon as the bell rang, Zoro packed up, got in his car and drove over to Sanji’s apartment.

He arrived, and proceeded to knock on the door.

Nothing. He waited a minute and knocked again, only to get the same result. Those worse case scenario thoughts came back, and Zoro started getting all worried again.

_What if he's dead? No, he's probably just not home. Maybe. I'll wait around a little longer._

Sitting down outside next to the door, he tried not to let his thoughts get to him too much. Zoro was the kind of person who could sleep anytime, anywhere, and soon, sleepiness took over. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

…

Over with Sanji...

The moon was out now, the sky black, cool winds blowing the autumn leaves around. Sanji arrived back home, walking up the small set of stairs to his door. He was feeling better after a long week of distractions from his failed love life. Maybe he was ready to face the moss head now, ready to accept him as just a teacher.

Sanji reached the top and was legitimately shocked at what was in front of him. That marimo that he was supposed to be getting over, was right there, in front of his door, sleeping on this cold night.

Opening his mouth, ready to yell at that man to leave, he snapped his jaw shut suddenly. Opting to indulge in one of his recent favorite hobbies, watching the peaceful, sleeping face of the one he likes the most.

He decided that he would have one more cigarette before waking the moss head. Sanji sat down right next to him and smiled.

_Why Zoro? Why did you come here? I've been trying to ignore you, you know?_

Sanji relaxed, leaning his head softly on Zoro’s shoulder.

Finishing the cigarette, he lifted his head up and shook the shoulder that he had just been resting on.

Zoro slowly opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to process that the guy he had been looking for is right there. Sanji watched Zoro’s eyes widen at the realization, finding that confused look so cute.

“Come inside, you must be cold.”

“Okay.”

…

Meanwhile with Zoro...

Zoro walked in, trying to wake himself up.

_Thank god he's okay._

“I will make you something to eat, go ahead and warm up, you can take a bath if you'd like,” Sanji said as he started gathering ingredients together.

“I won't be too much of a bother, I just wanted to talk to you…”

“No, I've been trying to get you over to cook dinner for you for a while, so it would mean a lot of you'd stay.”

“Oh, well alright.”

Zoro sat down to relax on the couch when a pile of clothes were dropped on his lap.

“You must be freezing, please take a bath while I cook.”

“If you insist, thanks..”

That bath was feeling oh so good, Zoro was so relaxed with the warm water and delicious smell of food. He finished up, changed into the clean clothes and then came out, running a towel on his still wet hair to dry it off. Not noticing a wide eyed, jaw dropped blonde, completely entranced at scene before him. 

“Clothes are a little tight, but thank you.”

“Ah yep, now come and eat.”

Zoro dug right in, realizing how hungry he really was. Sanji watched with a satisfied look on his face.

Finally, the teacher was finished, “wow that was good, thank you for the food Sanji, and the bath, and clothes.”

“It is my pleasure. Now, mind telling me why you are here?”

“You didn't show up to school for an entire week, I tried to call multiple times but never got through, so I found out where you lived and I…”

“You were worried about me??” Sanji was pleasantly surprised at this, he honestly figured the moss head was drunk and lost again. He felt his face starting to heat up a little but kept his cool.

“...Yeah I was, I needed to talk to you.”

“Well I'm listening.”

“Last time wasn't what you think, I wasn't going to lay my hands on your friend..”

“Geez okay I get it, I mean if you want to, you can though, you two really hit it off!”

“Just hear me out, we had a lot to drink and she told me that you are gay, she said she had a plan, but I didn't understand. She followed me inside and immediately took off my shirt and that's when you knocked.”

Zoro stopped to take a deep breath and made eye contact with the blonde, who's face was now completely red.

“What kind of stupid plan is that?! And why does that bitch have to say whatever she wants when she's drunk?!”

Sanji went over and grabbed Zoro's shirt to pull him up to stand. Sanji was angry, flustered, embarrassed, these strong emotions just totally took over and before he knew it, his face was inches away from the moss head’s.

He continued on yelling at Zoro, “what a lie anyways! That gorgeous girl was right in front of you and you're telling me you wouldn't have done anything, plan or not?!!”

Zoro stared right into the blonde’s eyes, not backing down.

“I'm not interested in her.”

“Bull. Shit.”

_Damn it Sanji calm down._

This is not how he wanted the conversation to go, Sanji is so worked up, he is just tuning him out now.

He wanted to know the blonde's feelings about him, he had a strong feeling of his own, that he knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

Sanji was still yelling in his face about him being a liar and Zoro was at the end of his patience. He had enough.

Zoro reached an arm up, grabbed Sanji by the back of the head to hold him still and closed that small gap between their lips.

_Soft._

He hadn't realized how much he missed the feeling, not daring to open his eyes, he knew Sanji’s own eyes were probably bigger than his head. He deepened the kiss just a little bit, sliding his tongue over those soft lips, asking for entrance. Sanji just about gasped at that gesture, letting the tongue in, caressing his own. Sanji started to kiss back, moving his tongue back against Zoro’s.

_Shit._

Both hands now firmly grabbed the back of the blonde's head, fingers entangling with the short hair, Zoro just about shoved his entire tongue in the other’s mouth. The kiss got deeper and faster and Sanji was having trouble finding time to gasp for breath.

Suddenly, Zoro felt hands lightly exploring his upper body. There wasn't time for rational thinking, it felt too good.

The hands were going lower and lower and Zoro finally noticed when his pants were being tugged at, asking for permission.

_Woah. Wait. No._

Zoro stopped the kiss and backed away, finally actually looking at the blonde who was just about a mess right now. Sanji’s hair was everywhere, his cheeks bright red, eyes glazed and panting heavily. It was sexy, but Zoro realized this was going way too far.

Before he could say anything, the cook spoke up, “don't stop now, let me make you feel good.. Please.”

At a loss of what to say, Zoro just stood there, not saying or doing anything.

_I am really going to regret this._

Sanji knelt down on the floor, sliding Zoro’s pants and underwear down and beyond excited to find that Zoro was half hard. Before Zoro could change his mind, Sanji grabbed Zoro’s member, bringing it right into his mouth and lightly sucking.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

Zoro sharply drew in a breath at the sensation, knowing at this rate, this won't be lasting long. Zoro’s member was fully erect now, but Sanji suddenly stopped.

“Damn it marimo,” he blurted out before returning to his mission.

_Was that a remark about my size? Oh well._

Zoro watched intently as the blonde was bobbing his head up and down on his cock.

_Faster._

He lightly grabbed the blonde’s head with his hand and ran his head through his hair before gripping the back and lightly pushing. It was extremely hard not to hold that head still and thrust hard into that wet mouth.

Sanji then took the hard cock out of his mouth for a moment, saliva dripping all over, and continued stroking with his hand instead. His mouth wanted to explore another area right now. He lightly licked Zoro’s balls, rolling them around with his tongue.

Zoro was losing it, breathing heavily.

“Sanji. Shit. I'm close.”

Sanji then switched, mouth back on the member, going a little bit deeper and sucking a little bit harder. Zoro couldn't help but thrust a little as he was reaching his climax.

Zoro came hard into the blonde’s mouth, body twitching, panting heavily. He came down from his high and noticed the blonde had swallowed it all.

_What have I done?_

Regret and shame was taking over, this was his student, they were supposed to talk, how did it turn into this?

Noticing Zoro’s pained expression, Sanji stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, hoping that Zoro would be there when he came back out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Damn it. What just happened?_

Zoro sat down on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. The situation got completely out of hand, and he was very confused. He officially laid his hands on one of his students, and he felt like crap about it. Part of him wanted to run away and not ever talk to the blonde again, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the couch.

_This is the worst thing a teacher could ever do._

If this scandal ever got around the school, it would be the end of him, he would have to move far away probably. He was mad at himself for not being able to resist the blonde, since when could he even get hard for a guy?

Zoro heard the water running in the bathroom now, Sanji probably figured he was gone and went ahead to bathe. He did the only thing he could think of, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, he could always sleep in the meantime.

…

Sleeping more than he intended to, Zoro finally awoke a couple hours later. Noticing a blanket over him, he slowly sat up to see Sanji sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

Startled by the movement, Sanji flinched, “oh you're awake!”

“Yeah, thanks for the blanket.”

There was an awkward pause of silence.

“I like you, Zoro sensei,” the cook just casually said, not even bothering to turn his head to look at the person he was confessing to.

Zoro obviously knew this already, but was still taken aback actually hearing it out loud.

“I know, but this can't happen any more. I am a guy, ten years older than you, and most importantly, your teacher.”

“I won't tell anyone, you don't have to act like it's the worst thing in the world.”

Still staring at the side of the blonde's face, Zoro continued, “it's not that I don't trust you, and I'm not really one to always follow the rules, it's just…”

“You don't like guys, I get it, but you got hard for me so that makes me happy.”

If Sanji would look at him, he would see that Zoro’s face was completely red.

Sanji knew the marimo was uncomfortable from that statement so he continued, “I didn't plan on this either, I wanted to take my time and all that fun stuff, but YOU kissed me, you know? And I couldn't let that opportunity pass me by.”

“I guess it has just been a while for me, I'm sorry.”

“So that's your answer?”

“Ah no, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Well it's not like I was expecting anything else. I'll go back to school, so don't worry anymore, okay?” At that, Sanji finally faced Zoro with a big forced smile.

“O-okay.”

Zoro felt terrible, but he was thankful this didn't turn into a fight like usual. After all, he was fully prepared for this awkward conversation.

“I guess I will be leaving now, it's late.”

“Of course, see you in school.”

Zoro let himself out, the blonde waving goodbye after him.

_It went well, but for some reason, none of it seems right._

…

The next couple weeks of school went by as normal, with Sanji back in the back of the room, surrounded by the girls. Zoro was relieved, but couldn't shake a feeling of uncertainty. Hearing the blonde confess and then just totally give up his advances, seems just strange, usually the opposite happened.

Another issue kept occupying Zoro’s mind.

_Am I gay? No, anyone would react that way when someone touched them like that, man or woman._

To make himself feel better, he set his mind on taking home a woman. It was such a bother to go through that whole process, but he needed to make sure of something. He knew one thing for sure, he would definitely stay away from any of the cook’s friends.

…

He finally got to the bar later that night, and looked around for any potential women to take home. Weekdays were slow at the bar, but there were still people there. He spotted a younger girl with long black hair by herself on the other side.

_Okay perfect._

...

Things went smoothly and a little later, he was walking back to his house with her. When they got to his front door, he remembered the incident with Nami and how pissed off he made the cook…

He couldn't think about that now though, he was on a mission.

When inside, the girl didn't waste much time, she slowly took off her shirt, then walked over to Zoro and tugged at his.

_Last time this happened, I got a kick in the face._

Realizing he was thinking of the blonde again, he quickly shook that thought and quickly kissed the girl. It wasn't as aggressive as his last kiss. He put his hands on her hips and lead her to the bed. He couldn't be as rough as he was with a man, and he found that frustrating.

_Damn it, stop comparing everything to the shitty cook._

“Roronoa?”

The eyes that he hadn't realized have been closed, snapped open.

“Ah…”

“Is something wrong?”

There was this beautiful woman right in front of him, and all he could think about was another man. Another man with blonde hair and curly eyebrows who was always dressed nice, with a cigarette in his mouth, that had this jealous attitude that was borderline cute. Not to mention was very skilled with his mouth.

“I'm sorry, I can't do this.”

The loud clap of a palm forcefully connecting with a cheek was heard. Zoro hissed at the sting he felt after the impact, but he was completely expecting that.

“I'm sorry I hit you, it's just we've gone this far already. I guess this was bound to happen though, your mind isn't focused on me anyway, it's written all over your face.”

“Yeah, you're right, I apologize.”

Why did he have to end up always hurting people's feelings like this? The lady called a cab and left shortly after.

Zoro took out his phone.

After a few times of ringing, it picked up.

“H-hello?!”

“Ah, good evening Sanji.”

“It's the middle of the night.”

“Can I come over?”

…

Over at Sanji’s… 

Sanji hung up the phone and just sat there in his bed, totally confused about what just happened. The ringing of his phone woke him up and he just automatically answered it, without checking who it was at first. Just realizing he had just said yes to Zoro coming over, he hurried up to clean his apartment up the best he could.

A little while longer and his doorbell rang. The sound startled him, he was still half asleep after all. Opening the door, he found Zoro standing there.

“So, why are you here?”

“It's as I thought.”

“What?”

“Seeing you is better. Can I come in?”

“...What? Yeah, okay.”

_I don't get it, but whatever._

Zoro came in, took off his shoes and jacket, and stood in front of Sanji.

It was then that Zoro just blurted it out, “I kissed a girl.”

“Please don't tell me you came all the way here to tell me that.”

Sanji sighed, feeling the anger quickly building up.

_You stupid marimo. You god damn stupid…_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he felt something press against his lips. He shoved back the advancing moss head, who had just kissed him for some reason.

“You come here in the middle of the night, tell me you got lucky, and then kiss me? Are you that horny?! Need to have both genders in order to be satisfied?”

Sanji knew if he wasn't exhausted to begin with, then he would have landed a blow in Zoro’s face again.

“That's not it, Sanji.”

It was easy to tell that Zoro was having trouble spitting out what he was trying to say.

Zoro spoke up again, “yeah I kissed her, but I realized that I couldn't get into it, and how the only thing on my mind was... you.”

Zoro’s face was beat red.

There was no way Sanji was ever going to forget this image.

“Well marimo, I am flattered, but still pissed that you kissed a woman. I need a smoke now.”

Sanji turned and started heading to the door to go outside, when something stopped him. He looked down at the hand that was gripping his wrist, and then back up at the face of a totally flustered man.

“I'm trying to tell you that it's been lonely ever since you've been ignoring me. Last time we met left me really confused about a lot of things. I took home a woman in order to find answers. I couldn't bring myself to go through with it. It wasn't the same, it wasn't you.”

Zoro looked like he was about to explode, this was clearly something he wasn't used to talking about.

Feeling extremely happy about this some form of confession, Sanji did the only thing he felt necessary at that moment. He brought his arms up around Zoro’s neck and kissed him. Sanji felt big arms being wrapped around his waist as their kiss deepened.

_I am totally going to go along with this, even if he regrets it tomorrow._

Even though Sanji was completely prepared to be on the receiving end, he still enjoyed the “fight for dominance” game. He wasn't backing down yet, the kiss was getting rather rough, tongues battling, saliva carelessly dripping out of both mouths. It was getting hot and Sanji could feel a hard bulge against his own.

The plan was to tease Zoro more, but instead he found himself being lifted up, forced to wrap both legs around the other man.

Without breaking the sloppy kiss, Zoro carried Sanji into the bedroom and laid Sanji down.

Pulling Zoro with him, Sanji refused to unhook his legs. He almost felt as if Zoro would disappear if he let go. In this position, Zoro grinded against him, Sanji let out a small moan in response, finally breaking the kiss. The cook was embarrassed, but Zoro immediately started to attack his neck without a care.

“Oi marimo, I haven't had a chance to prepare, you came over unexpectedly.”

Zoro stopped what he was doing and just stared at the blonde.

_Really? You don't get it, do you?_

Zoro started to continue again, attempting to take off the other man's clothes.

“Oi! Zoro! You do know how two men do it, right?!”

“Huh? You just stick it in.”

“Geez it's not that easy… Ah!”

Sanji was interrupted when he felt his already throbbing member being grabbed and stroked slowly.

_Shit. Damn it… Zoro. Not gonna last long here…_

Heavily panting, Sanji reached towards Zoro’s own crotch in at attempt to return the favor. Noticing this, Zoro helped free his own member, gladly letting the blonde get his hands on it.

Stroking each other, they both started picking up the pace and losing rhythm. Sanji couldn't believe Zoro was touching him like this, and it felt even better than he ever imagined. It was hard to stay focused on his task of pleasing Zoro when he was feeling this good.

Wanting more, Sanji deeply breathed out, “together…”

“Yeah…”

They put their hard members together and started stroking rather quickly now. It was wet and warm from the amount of pre-cum dripping out.

_Holy shit._

“ _Zoro…_ " Sanji moaned Zoro’s name as he was getting closer and closer, clinging on tight to the man above him.

Zoro quickly withdrew his hand, replacing it with Sanji’s other one and planted both arms on each side of Sanji’s head and began to thrust.

Sanji screamed out Zoro's name one last time before reaching his climax, releasing all over his own chest. Zoro quickly followed and released his own, adding to the pool on the man below him.

It was extremely late, probably almost morning, and Sanji had never felt so good before. Not caring about the mess on his chest, and as much as he wanted to stay awake, he just couldn't, and drifted off to sleep.

_Is this a dream?_


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro came down from his high and realized the blonde below him was unconscious.

“Huh?! Oi, Sanji…”

He decided not to wake the sleeping man, he had already awoken him once that night.

_What the hell am I going to do about this mess?_

Grabbing some tissues off of the nightstand, he wiped most of the aftermath off of the blonde's chest.

_If only I could get him into the bath. That would definitely wake him though. Oh well._

Zoro ended up going the extra mile to finish wiping the man's chest with a damp cloth. After that, he pulled Sanji up to his pillow, and put a blanket on him.

Thinking back on the events, he knew this was one hundred percent his fault this time. He completely gave into it, despite all of the consequences. Although he trusted that Sanji wouldn't tell anyone, he couldn't help but worry. The temptation of it all won over and he was trying not to regret it.

Now that he found out that he was gay, or bisexual, or whatever, he had another issue to think about…

_How DO two men have sex exactly?_

He knew there was a hole to use, but he couldn't wrap his head around that actually feeling good for the one unfortunate enough to be taking it.

_He is NOT putting anything in me. Ever. Maybe I should read up on this? The cook said something about being “prepared”?_

Realizing what time it actually was, and the fact that it was not in fact the weekend, Zoro panicked. It was almost dawn, he had to be at school in a few hours.

Looking at the sleeping blonde, he couldn't bring himself to expect him to show up to class after all he put him through. Zoro saw his phone on the nightstand and shut it off, he then wrote a short note explaining himself, and then left.

…

“Zoro sensei, you look like shit,” one of his lovely students felt the need to point out.

“Yeah, thanks, now pay attention.”

The day was taking forever, and Zoro wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Lunch ended and class was about to resume, when the blonde that he was letting skip, came running into the room. Zoro was startled, he didn't expect to see that face again so soon. Sanji was trying to catch his breath, slowly walking over to his seat. His clothes and hair were all over the place.

“Oh hey Sanji, you look like shit too,” that same observant student felt the need to speak up again.

Ignoring him, Sanji just sat in his seat, still panting from the run he just took. Zoro decided to not bring attention to it and continued with class for the rest of the day.

…

School was finally over, Zoro dismissed his students, and proceeded to sit back and relax in his chair. He watched the girls flock to Sanji, asking to be walked home, each one being rejected.

_What a shame that he's gay._

All of the students cleared out, leaving just the two of them like usual.

Sanji started, “Was it you that turned my phone off?! Why would you do that? You could have just stayed and woke up with me…”

“Sorry Sanji, I needed to go home first to get ready for the day. I was the one who put you through all the trouble last night, so I let you sleep in.” He could barely stay awake for this conversation.

“I don't understand your way of doing things most of the time but whatever. Did you even sleep at all?”

The night's events completely caught up with him and Zoro’s vision slowly went black, his consciousness faded away. After all, he was always one who could fall asleep whenever and wherever he pleased.

…

Zoro slowly opened his eyes, feeling nice and rested, but still mostly tired at the same time. He was in a familiar room, in his own room. His door opened and a certain blonde man walked in, bringing the scent of tobacco along with him.

“Don't overdo it today, just rest.”

“I don't remember getting here, don't tell me you carried me..”

“Yeah I did.”

“That's not possible.”

“Don't underestimate me, marimo.”

Zoro just stared at him stupidly.

“You really don't believe me?!”

“No I don't. You are half my size.”

“What the hell you stupid marimo, I'm stronger than I look, okay?!”

“Knock off the ‘marimo’ shit, you brat.”

“Huuuuuuhh??”

Both of their voices were considerably rising.

Zoro continued, “I said, call me by my name.”

“STUUUUPID MARIMO.”

“Shitty curly-brows.”

It was then that Sanji started approaching Zoro, who was still sitting on the bed. Sanji climbed on top of Zoro, straddling him. Zoro didn't have time to think of what to do next, his lips were already being put to work by another pair above him. All of that angry energy was now being turned into passion. He ran his hands roughly all over the cook, getting a good feel of the hard muscles there.

_Maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance at lifting me up._

Things were heating up, Zoro’s hands made their way down, kneading the firm ass above him. Hearing Sanji lowly growling, he figured the blonde enjoyed what was happening, only exciting him more.

It was then that Sanji suddenly stopped the kiss.

“Huh? What's wrong?”

“I will go prepare myself, so just wait here.”

“What? Don't leave…”

Zoro grabbed the blonde tight, not wanting to let go.

“Just give me a few minutes.”

“Can't you just do it here?”

“Um no.”

He could tell that Sanji was getting irritated, but he didn't understand why he was being told to wait. He didn't want to wait, he thought things were going just fine.

_Geez come on Sanji. Let's just keep going._

Regrettably, he loosened his grip on the blonde above him, not wanting to piss him off and ruin the whole thing. Sanji walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Zoro was irritated and impatient.

_What the hell is so important?_

He sighed and leaned back on the bed, trying to think of Sanji being sexy in order to not lose his excitement. Minutes seemed like hours and Zoro had enough. He stood up, walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. Not waiting for a reply, he spoke up, “Oi, how much longer are you going to be?”

“Sh-shut up and go away.”

Zoro was taken aback by how distraught Sanji sounded.

“What's going in in there? Are you okay?”

There was no answer.

Worried, Zoro grabbed the door handle.

“Oi cook, I'm going in there if you don't say anything!”

“N-no, don't!”

Judging by the sound of his voice, Zoro wasn't convinced.

Bracing himself, he took a step back and slammed into the door with his shoulder, with all his might. The door that was supposed to be locked suddenly flying open, banging against the back of the wall, left the blonde totally frozen in place, trying to take in what just happened. Fortunately for Zoro, he got to be assured that the blonde was in fact, okay. Although, the actual sight before him was a lot to take in.

The blonde was on his knees, the bottom of him completely exposed, one arm on the floor, the other reaching behind him towards his… 

_Oooohhhhhhh._

Both of their minds caught up with the situation and Sanji’s entire face turned beat red.

All of the sudden a knock was heard on Zoro’s front door, he automatically turned towards the noise before everything went black.

Sanji slowly brought down his leg, put on his pants, then went over to answer the door, and have a much needed smoke.

…

Zoro regained consciousness on the cold, hard bathroom floor.

_Damn, this sucks. How the hell did it turn out like this?_

He slowly sat up, remembering exactly what had happened.

_So that's what “preparing” means?_

Realizing it didn't totally make sense, he figured he would look into the whole ordeal so this wouldn't happen again. Finally getting the strength back to move, he slowly searched the house to see if by some little chance, the blonde was still there.

The search ended in vain, he figured he owes the blonde an apology tomorrow.

…

Over at Sanji’s

Sanji was absolutely mortified, this was not how their first time together was supposed to go. Knowing Zoro is straight, he was sure the whole act of sex between two men would turn him off. Even though Sanji was a virgin, he was still educated enough on the whole process.

_Zoro probably doesn't know anything about it._

The last thing he wanted was the moss head to be disgusted with him, so he figured he would bare through the hard part by himself. He was way too embarrassed to actually explain to Zoro what he was doing, and didn't expect said man to come bursting through the door…

_Ugh what a total failure._

The worst thing about it was Zoro’s face once he took in what he was looking at.

_He looked… shocked, grossed out, who wouldn't be? Like that's the last thing he was expecting to see._

Sanji was glad there was a delivery at the time and there was a distraction at that moment. Although, he mostly regretted kicking the man out cold, and was too pissed off to even move him off of the floor. He figured he would apologize tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

School resumed normally the day after the misunderstanding. Zoro was lecturing to a bunch of sleeping students, and Sanji in the back, seemingly paying attention. Zoro kept awkwardly making eye contact with that blonde. He knew that students were supposed to look at their teachers, but after going this far, it felt kind of uncomfortable to have those eyes staring at him.

_Damn it, it was never like this before. What is he thinking about?_

Zoro was irritated that his thoughts were being occupied with such things. It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time excited, looking forward to that time they spend together after class.

…

The bell rang, ending the school day yet again, but Zoro’s mind hadn't settled down one bit. By now, there were two things that he was getting quite used to. The first, being knocked out cold frequently one way or another. The second, being put into awkward conversations with a certain blonde man that he grew an unexplainable liking to.

_Let's get this over with._

Looking up from his desk, he noticed something was off. There was an extra person still in his seat, sleeping. Maybe Zoro should be more strict with him falling asleep like that all of the time, but he could relate to him with strange sleeping patterns, so he mostly let it slide.

All of the sudden, Sanji pushed his chair back and stood up, walking towards the extra guy. Once he stood next to him, he kicked the desk that was currently acting as a pillow.

“Oi, get out of here, you're ruining my time with sensei.”

There was no response, so Sanji picked up the pace and proceeded with more kicks to the desk and a slightly louder voice telling him to leave.

The man shot up, “Ah! Shit I have to pick my little brothers up from school!”

He then put on his hat and ran out the door as fast as he could.

“Well that's taken care of,” Sanji started, turning towards the man at the teacher's desk.  
Zoro chuckled a little, and then got straight to the point.

“I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have barged in like that.”

“It's alright, I'm sorry too. Things were taking longer than expected.”

“Oh… preparing?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“I see.”

Silence filled the room, a very painful silence.

Zoro cleared his throat and then continued, “you know, I could help you out with that.”

“No, it's okay, you don't have to force yourself.”

“It's not like that, I.. Uh.. Looked into it, and I would like to help you out. It should be easier if someone did it for you. And, I think I would also enjoy it…”

Zoro was trying so very hard to make sure the color of his face wasn't a bright red by now.

“Alright then… I suppose we can try it if you want to... “

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to come over tonight? I can make you dinner.”

“Oh, alright.”

“Good. See you later, I'm going to have a smoke.”

The blonde walked out of the classroom, happy that the conversation was over. Zoro was left alone with his thoughts.

_Crap, I know I told him I wanted to try it, but I didn't mean TONIGHT. What if I suck at it?_

Zoro wasn't one to put much thought into things, he would rather just go with the flow. The situation wasn't bad, but he couldn't help but be nervous, he had never done that with a guy before. Well, all of these experiences with the blonde man were a first for him. It was hard enough trying to tell himself every day that a relationship with his student was okay. Because it wasn't, but he's the one who took that chance.

_Oh well, I might as well bring some beer._

…

Before he knew it, he was knocking on Sanji’s door.

“Come in, it's open!”

The first thing that Zoro noticed was the smell. The sweet smell of delicious food, and it sure was making the big man even more hungry. He automatically walked over to the kitchen to try to steal a bite. Alas, a blonde appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Oi, it's almost ready, go have a seat.”

“Aw, alright.”

He turned around, grabbed a beer and sat at the small table. He watched the man finish up his cooking, Sanji looked so determined, not to mention the apron was a nice touch, the sight intrigued him.

Finally the cooking was done, Zoro was beyond excited to see what was laid out in front of him. Meat, lots of meat, white rice, not to mention the beer to wash it down.

_Perfect._

Forgetting to properly thank the cook, he just dug right in. Sanji took a seat, leaned back and enjoyed the show. Sanji took great pride when others devoured his cooking like so. Not holding back in the least, Zoro continuously shoved food in his face for a few minutes before the food was completely gone.

Sanji smirked, “I'm glad you enjoyed it, rest for a minute and then get your jacket on, we are going somewhere.”

“Leaving? Where?”

“Just figured we could go out tonight, you can digest in the car, it's a bit of a drive.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Sanji proceeded to wash the dishes and pile on clothes. It was cold enough to need a couple layers to stay warm outside. Zoro put his jacket and boots back on, still not totally understanding why they were leaving to go somewhere when it was cold and dark.

They got into the car, Sanji driving, “you must be tired from eating all of that, go ahead and take a nap, we will be about an hour.”

“Really? Alright. By the way, thanks for the food, it was really good.”

“My pleasure.”

_Lots of food and a nap, I could get used to this._

Zoro was never one to turn down an invitation to sleep, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, wondering what the cook exactly had in mind.

…

The scent of tobacco filled his nose as consciousness came back to him. He realized that he was still in the car, although it was no longer moving. Trying to figure out where he was, he focused his eyes on what was in front of him.

He could see lights in the near distance. Deciding to get out of the car, once he stepped out, he noticed the wind picked up a little bit and was colder. He quickly noticed another smell… the scent of saltwater? The ocean?

_Yeah, that's a boardwalk up there. But why?_

Sanji put out his cigarette and walked over to greet the green haired man taking in his surroundings.

“How was your nap? The breeze is stronger out here by the ocean, and since it's cold, almost nobody will be here. I have an extra scarf and gloves if you would like.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. So why are we here?”

“Just follow me.”

Sanji seemed anxious, but excited, not seeming to mind the cold one bit.

_He's really cute like this._

_What?_

_No, stop it._

Starting to have internal conflict with himself, he realized he hadn't seen the blonde like this before. Just realizing that he really didn't know all that much about him. Given their situation, he's always trying to keep a distance between them.

Sanji handed him the extra articles of clothing, and then hurriedly started moving toward the boardwalk up ahead.

“Oi not so fast,” Zoro started to say, but Sanji was practically jogging now, further into the distance. Thinking he probably should take this opportunity to get his body moving to warm up a little, he himself picked up a jog to catch the blonde.

When they both reached that boardwalk, Sanji stopped and looked out into the ocean.

“Check this out, isn't it beautiful?”

Zoro couldn't take his eyes off of it. Not the ocean, not the moon in the sky, lighting up the ocean on a cold autumn night. It was the face of the blonde man that entranced Zoro. He was so excited, so calm, so happy. The wind was tossing that blonde hair around, and his smile was brighter than anything the moon was reflecting.

“Yeah, it's beautiful.”

“One day I'm going to buy a boat and go out there.”

“Is that so?”

Zoro finally took his gaze off of Sanji and looked out into the endless blue, that moon was reflecting light off of the water just right.

_This must be what he means._

“Yeah, I thought I would share this with you.”

Not knowing how to respond, Zoro just watched the water more.

_It really is an incredible thing._

He didn't know if he should offer to join the other man, he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't be sure he could fulfill. Looking at Sanji, he could tell it didn't matter anyway. Sanji looked as if he had just won a million dollars, and he didn't want to end up saying something wrong to ruin the mood.

Zoro waited a minute before speaking up, “aren't you cold?”

“Nah, are you?”

“A little.”

He was kind of hoping the blonde would be cold so that he could hold him. It was getting harder to resist when he looked so damn cute.

“Well, we can head back if you want.”

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“Thank you, for showing me this, for the food too.”

“It's my pleasure, thank you for coming along with me tonight. I know it's not the most exciting thing to do, but it means a lot to me.”

Zoro did the only thing he could think of at the moment, slowly leaning in towards the blonde's face, he kissed him, softly this time. It was a little awkward, usually their kisses are rough and filled with lust. He backed away from the kiss to look at the blonde’s face, it wasn't red like he was expecting it to be.

Sanji snapped out of the trance he was stuck in, “as I thought…”

“Huh, what is?”

“Let's head back! I've made you suffer in the cold for too long!”

“Yeah alright.”

…

The car ride back was uneventful, they made it back to Sanji’s apartment, freeing themselves of their layers of clothing.

“Care to stay the night? You can drink as much of that as you like,” Sanji gestured to the beer.

_Uh oh, I forgot. What if I can't satisfy him? Better be safe and go home._

He knew it was a bad excuse, but he supposed he just wasn't mentally prepared to take on the act he had offered earlier. Before he responded, he looked into the other man’s face yet again.

Zoro chuckled, “sure, as long as you don't mind.”

_Damn it. Why is it getting harder to resist him?_

Seeing that smile after hearing his response to stay made it all worth it though.

“Well you must still be cold, go ahead and take a bath, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. I will go get pillows and blankets.”

“Okay, thank you.”

…

The bath was just what he needed, Zoro submerged all but his face in that hot water and it felt great.

_Wait, why is he making me sleep on the couch?!_

Waiting a few more long minutes, he got out and grabbed a towel. He walked out, while in the process of drying off, completely exposed. Suddenly, he heard someone choking, he turned towards the noise to find Sanji bent over, coughing.

He swiftly walked over to the blonde, “hey are you alright?!”

Sanji managed a “yeah,” in between coughs.

Catching most of his breath, he started, “I wasn't expecting such a scene. Damn.”

Zoro saw the glass of water the blonde must have been drinking.

_I must have scared him when I came out._

Sanji was all caught up with his breathing and continued, “go ahead and get comfortable on the couch, also there are some clothes there that will probably fit you. I will get my bath now.” Without wasting any time, he went directly into the bathroom.

Zoro put the clothes on, grabbed a beer and sat comfortably on the couch. It was then that he had realized how tired he was. He was about to nod off when he heard the bathroom door open.

He realized he must have been half asleep because he didn't remember barely any time passing.

“You know, there's a TV right in front of you, don't tell me you were staring at the wall the whole time.”

“Oh, right, I was a little tired.”

Sanji chuckled, “it amazes me how much you can sleep.”

He had already put on sweatpants and a T-shirt, on his way over to show Zoro how to use the TV. Sanji sat down next to him, and turned the TV on.

“Come here.”

Sanji froze, “what?”

Zoro smiled and wrapped his arm around the other man, pulling him close. After a few seconds, Sanji finally relaxed, head comfortably on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro noticed this and smiled again. He figured it was the fact that he was so comfortable that he was so tired.

He tried his best to keep awake but he only lasted about half an hour. Finally giving in, he shifted to lay down. Sanji understood and prepared to stand up to leave. Instead, he found himself being pulled down with the moss head. Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around the big soft object that was right there. Sanji was thrilled, but he could barely breath and wasn't comfortable at all. Reluctantly, he wiggled his way out of the embrace. He figured he would indulge in watching the marimo sleep for just a little before going to bed himself.

“Good night.”


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro opened his eyes, it was still the middle of the night. His mind caught up and he remembered where he was. Realizing he had to go to the bathroom, he got up, stretched and walked slowly to the toilet. The bedroom door to the other man was slightly open. After going to the bathroom, curiosity took over and Zoro couldn't help himself, he wanted to peek.

_He gets to see me sleeping all the time, so why not?_

He slowly opened the door, taking slow, light steps over to the bed. When he reached the bed, he saw the blonde cuddled up in a big blanket. Without putting much thought into it, he decided it would in fact, be more comfortable on the bed in front of him. He lifted the blanket and wormed his way in, not really caring if he woke the blonde any more, he just wanted to get comfortable. The bed wasn't very big at all, and Zoro was a big guy. He snuggled close to the blonde, practically laying on him, and fell right asleep.

…

In Sanji’s mind… 

_Finally it's all done._

_Sanji finished setting the food out on the table, with enough plates for everyone._

_“Alright everyone, come eat!!!”_

_As if in slow motion, Sanji watched all of the crew members walk in one by one, watching their excited faces as they saw the food._

_“Oi cook, where's the sake?”_

_Sanji turned to glare at the green haired man that asked the question._

_“Go get it yourself.”_

_“Huh? I just sat down.”_

_“You're ALWAYS sitting down doing nothing.”_

_Zoro quickly stood up, but instead of going to look for sake, he started heading towards the man taunting him._

_They stood face to face glaring at each other._

_“Say it to me again, shitty cook.”_

_“Get your precious sake yourself, you useless marimo.”_

_Suddenly, Zoro reached an arm out and grabbed Sanji by the neck. Sanji started struggling. He knew the moss head wouldn't actually be out to kill him, but he still didn't want to be in this situation._

_“Zo.. ro… let go,” it was starting to get seriously hard to breathe. Sanji grasped at the arm holding him. He actually thought he was going to pass out at this point._

_What the heck… Zoro… I get it already.._

Sanji’s eyes shot open, panting heavily.

_Shit… A dream?_

He was trying to settle himself down, only to realize he actually WAS having trouble breathing? His entire body felt heavy like something was physically constricting him.

Looking down, he saw the source of his troubles, the man that he left on the couch was now on top of him. The moss head was practically completely sprawled on top of him, almost like he himself was the bed.

_God damn it, are you serious? How am I supposed to get you off, do you even know how heavy you are?!_

“Zoro, hey, get up, I can't breathe.”

He knew Zoro wouldn't be woken up by words, the man slept like a rock. Felt like one too. He wiggled and struggled the best he could, although most of his body had fallen asleep. Finally managing to get his right arm out, he tried to get some blood flowing back into it first. Then, he started to tap the sleeping man on the back. Once his strength was mostly back in his arm, the light taps turned into hard pounding.

Zoro finally responded, he only shuffled a bit and grunted.

Sanji didn't stop hitting him, “Come ooooon, please wake up!”

…

In Zoro’s mind… 

_“Alright who's next?!?”_

_One of the things that Zoro loved the most was to blow off some steam with a good fight. Preferably a sword fight, but if the other party didn't know how to use swords, he would settle with fists._

_His crew mates enjoyed the spars as well, being on a boat for such a long time can get rather uneventful._

_Zoro was on a roll today, he had already won all of his battles this far, now awaiting his next opponent._

_“You ready, shitty marimo?” A man dressed up in black, with blonde hair over one eye, cigarette in mouth, approached him._

_“Yeah, it's about time,” Zoro was awaiting this fight, feeling overly confident today._

_Sanji didn't waste any time, he charged at the other man. Zoro saw the kick coming, successfully blocking it._

_They went at it for a while, at a pace almost to fast to follow if one were watching. Zoro realized that his disadvantage was that he had already been fighting all day, and that his stamina was starting to run out. He tried his best to keep up, and not let the other man notice anything._

_The battle continued on for a little bit before Sanji finally managed to get the upper hand. Zoro’s stamina just couldn't keep up anymore and Sanji started landing hits. A barrage of kicks were connecting all over Zoro’s body, only managing to block some of them. But Zoro was a big guy, he could take it._

_Minutes passed and Sanji wasn't letting up at all, in fact it seemed like the attacks were coming in harder and faster._

_“When did you get… this fast?” Zoro was actually starting to feel pain now._

_“This is what you get, you stupid marimo.”_

_Kick after kick, even some punches were thrown in, Zoro was beyond frustrated._

_“Cut it out!!!!”_

“JUST STOP!”

Zoro’s eyes snapped open, as his body jolted awake at last. He sat up and looked down at a wide-eyed blonde, clearly not expecting the sudden outburst.

_What the hell kind of dream was that?!_

Sanji couldn't even care why the green haired man was so startled, he was too busy focusing on catching his breath and stretching his limbs.

“Damn it Zoro, I thought I was going to die.”

“Ah… Sorry.”

“There is not even close to enough room in this bed for the two of us, what were you thinking?”

“It just looked a lot more comfortable than the couch, I guess.”

“Geez. Well I will sleep in the couch, you can stay here.”

“Wait,” Zoro automatically grabbed Sanji’s wrist.

“Huh?”

Suddenly embarrassed, Zoro cleared his throat, “I will go back to the couch, good night.”

“Oh, okay.”

Returning to the couch at last, he realized that him and the blonde hadn't tried anything that night. He was relieved, but now he couldn't get it off of his mind. A part of him almost wanted to go back in that room.

_Should I?_

_No._

As he was settling back to go back to bed, he saw the other man approaching him.

“You know, I'm kind of pissed off that you didn't put up more of a fight about leaving my room.”

The blonde continued to walk towards him.

_What?_

“You sneak into my room just to suffocate me? No other reason?” Sanji continued.

Making it over to Zoro who was laying back on the couch, he climbed on top of him.

_Huh?!??_

Zoro had already made up his mind about not trying anything with the blonde, but having said man right in front of him, straddling him, was making his blood run to lower places.

He swallowed hard and then finally spoke up, “Is there something you wanted?”

Sanji was momentarily taken back by how rough Zoro’s voice sounded.

“Yeah, there is.” Sanji lifted off his shirt.

_Ohhhh, where's this confidence coming from?_

Zoro lifted up his hands and placed them on the hips above him.

“And what would that be?”

“Wouldn't it be a waste if you were here all night and you didn't have any fun?”

_Bastard._

Although Zoro was thoroughly enjoying this, he responded by gripping the hips hard and grinding up.

_“Aahhh…”_ Sanji swiftly covered his mouth, after that moan accidentally came out.

_Hopefully this will go better than last time._

Deciding to do a little more exploring, Zoro moved his hands, gripping the bottom of Sanji’s shirt and brought it up over his head. Zoro stared at the half naked body in front of him. A body similar to his own, yet completely different. He wasn't necessarily sure how he felt about it, he was used to staring at a woman's body up until now. His eyes settled on a pair of lightly pink nipples.

_Do guys even feel anything here?_

Feeling curious, Zoro slowly reached up and ghosted his fingers across one of them. His eyes immediately darted up to the blonde who was beat red all the way to the tips of his ears. Unsure if it was a good reaction, he decided to try the act again, this time running his thumb back and forth over it. Sanji abruptly let out a quick gasp.

“Sanji, did that feel good?”

“I… don't really know.”

That answer was good enough for Zoro, deciding to take it a step further, he brought his lips up over it and sucked hard.

“OH.”

Zoro rolled his tongue over the other man’s nipple, sucking every now and then, assuming the pants and gasps he would get in response was a good thing. A couple minutes later he felt a hand lightly tugging his hair. He halted his mission and backed away, looking back at the nipple that was now red, hard and swollen.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away,” he said as his eyes shot up to the blonde’s face.

Sanji’s face was completely flushed, “I can't take it anymore…” he managed to say between heavy breathes.

“Oi, are you okay?” Zoro asked, a little concerned Sanji was in actual pain.

Sanji proceeded to stand up and take the rest of his clothes off, ignoring the other man. He then slid down settling his face right in front of Zoro’s crotch, getting to work on freeing the green haired man’s member.

Before Zoro had time to think about any of this, he felt a wave of pleasure take over his body as his cock was engulfed in a warm wetness. He is willing to admit that Sanji is the best he has ever had with this kind of thing. Although he hoped deep down that it wasn't because Sanji had a lot of experience..

Pushing those thoughts aside, he immersed himself in the pleasure, running his fingers though the blonde hair that was bobbing up and down perfectly. As he was watching the incredible view below, he then noticed Sanji’s left hand was preoccupied elsewhere. Feeling confident, he boldly reached his arm over the other man, removing that hand, and without any hesitation entered a single finger into Sanji. Sanji was nothing but shocked causing him the gag.

“Woah there, calm down,” Zoro comforted the other man by rubbing Sanji's head with the unoccupied arm.

Sanji stopped what he was doing immediately taking a deep breath, “what the shit marimo, who does that without a warning first?!?”

“My bad, I couldn't help it.”

Without wanting further discussion on the topic at hand, Zoro started to slowly trust that finger in and out.

This was a totally new experience for Zoro and that made him all the more excited.

_Wow.. this is so ridiculously tight, how is anything else supposed to fit???_

Completely entranced with this whole situation, Sanji suddenly stopped his work, looked up to the man above and whispered, “you know, it's okay to add another finger now.”

A little taken aback at the request, Zoro realized that it was easier now to move that one finger around and that it could probably handle another one. Not wanting to be told twice, he was about to ease another finger in when his arm was suddenly tugged at.

“It will be a lot easier with this,” the blonde said as he pulled a tiny bottle of lube to the side.

“When did you..?”

“I had it this whole time, but wasn't necessarily expecting you to help out. If you insist then please use this.”

Zoro grabbed the bottle and poured some in his hand, rubbing it onto his fingers, then got back to the task. The two fingers slid easily in.

_At this rate I bet I could fit another._

Without warning yet again, Zoro quickly thrust in yet another finger met with little resistance. Sanji let out a yelp but seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless.

Zoro was getting there, his breath was starting to quicken by the minute. Sensing this, Sanji started to pick up the pace, sucking a little harder, rolling his tongue right along the tip in just the right way.

_Shiiiiiiiiiit._

At that moment, Zoro suddenly took out his fingers, grabbed the cook’s hair and roughly pushed the man on his back. Zoro hovered over the other man who was now laying on the floor. The terrified face staring up at him was enough to bring him to reality. He then grabbed and flipped over the scared man, pushing those slender legs all the way together.

“Zoro……?” the blonde choked out. “Oi Zoro, you can't just….”

Sanji was frantically trying to get through to the man pinning him down.

Looking at the view laid out in front of him, Zoro couldn't help himself. It was perfect. That face looking back at him was full of excitement and just the right amount of fear. Zoro started thrusting in between those thighs that he was holding tightly together. The cook’s face immediately switched from fear to shock.

“Holy shit.. Zoro.. you…”

“Hush.”

Sanji snapped his jaw shut at the sound of Zoro’s deep voice. Zoro picked up the pace, breath quickening, it wasn't much longer before Zoro came to a halt, pulling back and releasing all over the blonde’s ass. Panting heavily, reality slowly coming back to him, he gazed down at the other who was a complete wreck.

_Uh oh, he hasn't…_

Not able to finish his thought due to fact that it just occurred to him that the other did in fact also reach climax by looking at the pool on the floor.

…

Feeling awkward at this point, Zoro figured it was time to leave. Before any other thoughts about it could come to mind, Zoro was swiftly pulled down. Clinging to the man above, Sanji chokes out, “I know you are about to get up and leave, please just stay here at least for now.” There was no way Zoro could turn down this request.

Laying down in silence, trapped in a tight embrace, the cook quickly fell asleep. Even in his sleep, his grip didn't seem to loosen in the least. Zoro was having trouble keeping his own eyes open. Deciding to give in, darkness took over and he as well drifted off to sleep.


End file.
